Don't forget Mimato
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Mimi ha regresado de América para estar con Matt, pero por varias razones no puede estar con él y decide regresar...antes de irse definitivamente solo tiene un mensaje que darle: ¡No me olvides Matt! ¿Y que mejor que con una canción?


Mimi se encontraba caminando por el parque, estaba decaída y no era para menos, no hacía mucho tiempo que se había enterado de que Matt ahora salía con la hermana de Davis, al parecer tanta insistencia había dado sus frutos. Cuando se enteró ella estaba platicando con Sora y Tai, ambos venían luciendo extraños desde hacía tiempo y ella quería saber por qué pero…no tuvieron que decirle nada, pues del otro lado de la acera paseaban Matt y Jun tomados de la mano y riendo. Ella no reacciono al momento y se fue dando una algo absurda excusa cuando Matt besó a Jun, Tai y Sora intentaron detenerla pero ella ya se encontraba bastante alejada.

Corrió sin rumbo un buen rato y al final término en ese parque que poco a poco se vaciaba pues había comenzado a lloviznar. Ella no lo noto hasta que la ligera llovizna se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia, lo que la obligó a regresar corriendo a la casa de Sora, que es donde se hospedaba temporalmente hasta que lograra encontrar un departamento, pues tenía planeado quedarse en Japón a estudiar lo que restaba de su licenciatura en gastronomía…o al menos eso había planeado para poder estar con Matt…ahora en realidad no importaba mucho y solo quería regresar a América para no verlo más.

-¡Mimi estaba muy preocupada por ti!-le dijo Sora apenas abrió la puerta lanzándose a abrazarla-dios estas empapada ¡¿Por qué no regresaste en cuanto comenzó a llover?!-la tomo de los hombros algo molesta pero al ver la cara roja y los ojos acuosos de Mimi todo el enfado se esfumo-

-¡Sora!-Mimi la abrazo de nuevo y se soltó a llorar, la pelirroja solo atino a abrazarla más fuerte y dejar que se desahogase-

Ella y Tai sabían el daño que las decisiones de Matt le causarían a Mimi y aunque quisieron intervenir el rubio no les hizo caso, por ello estaban actuando extraño con ella y la forma en que se enteró de todo no fue la mejor. Sora incluso tuvo que detener a Tai para que no fuera a darle de puñetazos a Matt en cuanto perdieron de vista a Mimi y fue muy difícil calmarlo. Pero le hizo prometer que no le haría nada al rubio y que se enfocarían en Mimi, Tai a regañadientes acepto y se fue a su casa para ver si Kari no sabía nada de ella, recordándole que le avisara cuando la encontrase.

Mimi por otro lado estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, sabía perfectamente que el haber estado casi medio año sin comunicarse frecuentemente con Matt y los demás tal vez haría que su relación se enfriase un poco…más no que el rubio la diera por terminada. A todo esto ni siquiera había sido su culpa, todo era por lo ocupada que estaba con sus prácticas y también con el papeleo para cambiarse a la misma universidad en la que estaban el rubio y los demás.

-¿Mimi?-le pregunto suavemente cuando esta dejo de llorar-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor…lo siento Sora, te eh mojado la blusa-le dijo esta-

-No seas tonta, lo necesitabas-le sonrió comprensiva-¿quieres un chocolate caliente? Estás helada

-Sí por favor…iré a cambiarme y secarme-le dijo está haciendo una mueca en vez de una sonrisa-gracias

-No hay de que linda, para eso somos amigas

Después de que Mimi se cambiara, ambas se sentaron en la sala a ver la tele mientras tomaban el chocolate que Sora había preparado. Por mucho rato no dijeron nada, pero pronto Mimi tuvo que hacer las preguntas que si bien le dolerían, necesitaba saber las respuestas.

-Sora… ¿Hace cuánto que Ma… Yamato…sale con ella?

-¿Eh?...pues…-dudaba en si decirle o no, Mimi no la veía y en cambio tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla-desde que…cuando tú…desde que te fuiste la última vez-le dijo y vio como Mimi solo apretó más la taza en sus manos-

-¿Enseguida de que me fui?

-Pues…en realidad…al día siguiente de que te fuiste el apareció en el ensayo de la banda con ella colgada de su brazo, todos los miramos confundidos y fue cuando nos dijo que ella era su novia-le confeso en voz queda y triste-

-Ya veo…-solto en voz queda y apagada-¿Cuándo es el concierto en la facultad?-cambio de tema-

-Pues…el próximo viernes

-¿Tú eres la organizadora verdad?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Cantaré… y tú, Tai y los chicos serán mis compañeros-le respondió volteando a verla muy decidida-

-Pero Mimi ¿Por qué tú? ¿Qué es lo que planeas con esto?

-Despedirme de todos con un gran regalo, ambas sabemos que los chicos siempre que me han pedido cantar me eh negado y si voy a regresar a New York definitivamente tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos aquí…así que sería lindo esto

-¡Pero pensé que te cambiarias para acá!

-Lo sé…pero entiéndeme Sora, no soy tan madura y fuerte como para quedarme aquí y verlo con ella…además ustedes podrían ir a verme allá ¡no es el fin del mundo!-intento convencerla y Sora al ver sus siempre alegres ojos apagados le dio la razón-

-Vale, está bien… ¿pero qué quieres que hagamos?

-Solo toquen la canción…yo me encargo del resto

Después de ese día Mimi se enfocó en escribir una canción y Sora convenció a Tai, Kari y Ken de que les ayudasen. Cuando Mimi termino la canción solo les paso la música y en los ensayos no canto ni una sola vez, pero estos no se quejaron y para el viernes ya todo estaba listo.

-Muy bien chicos, nosotros vamos después de que Matt toque con su banda ¿están listos?-les informo Sora que estaba algo nerviosa-

-Seguro que sí, tranquila que todo saldrá bien-le animo Kari-

-Además, dudo mucho que Mimi vaya a permitir que algo salga mal-le siguió Ken-

-Vale

Terminaron de arreglarse cuando Matt terminaba su canción y el presentador espero hasta que este y su grupo estuvo abajo con los demás espectadores.

-Muy bien chicos, sé que se supone que este era el último acto pero, ahora por favor démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro acto sorpresa ¡Los Broken Promises!

Todo mundo aplaudió genuinamente sorprendidos, pues en el programa oficial que tenían no decía nada de este grupo y nadie sabía quiénes eran. El escenario se llenó de humo y cuando este junto con los aplausos se esfumo se mostró a Sora, Tai, Kari y Ken cada uno mirando a la chica castaña oscura que estaba al centro dando la espalda al público, nadie la reconoció hasta que dio media vuelta y los miro. Llevaba unos shorts blancos pegados, una blusa jade de cuello alto, una chaqueta blanca y botas blancas de piso con medias café claro, el cabello estaba ondulado y tenía un aspecto un poco rebelde, los ojos estaban delineados en negro y tenía un poco de gloss en los labios.

Se acercó al micrófono y los chicos comenzaron a tocar enseguida de que ella comenzó a cantar, todos estaban hipnotizados mirándola y Matt al principio no podía creer que era ella…luego comenzó a comprender la letra.

_¿Has olvidado…que yo aún seguía viva?_

_¿Has olvidado…todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos?_

_¿Lo has olvidado?_

_¿Te has olvidado… de mí?_

_¿Te arrepentiste…de siempre estar a mi lado?_

_¿Has olvidado…lo que estábamos sintiendo por dentro?_

_Ahora estoy muy cerca de olvidarme…de nosotros_

Mimi le veía fijamente a él, aunque para los demás pareciese que cantaba al público en general, Matt sabía que eso solo era para él y algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a molestar.

_Pero en algún lugar, algo nos salió mal_

_Una vez fuimos muy fuertes_

_Nuestro amor parece una canción_

…_Tú no puedes olvidarla…_

_Así que ahora supongo…Que aquí es donde tenemos que estar_

_¿Lamentaste…sostener siempre mi mano?_

_Nunca más…Por favor no lo olvides_

…_No lo olvides_

Mimi cantaba muy bien, de eso no había duda y en especial en ese momento cantaba con gran sentimiento aunque sus ojos fueran la única muestra de sentimiento en su inexpresivo rostro.

_Lo teníamos todo_

_Estábamos apunto de enamorarnos más que antes_

_No me olvidaré_

_No voy a olvidar….Lo nuestro_

_Pero en algún lugar, algo nos salió mal_

_Una vez fuimos muy fuertes_

_Nuestro amor parece una canción_

…_Tú no puedes olvidarla…_

En ese momento Mimi agarro la guitarra que estaba a un lado del micrófono y comenzó a tocar con los demás, todos aplaudían y muchos tenían los ojos brillosos por la emoción. Matt en cambio estaba como piedra, la canción le estaba calando bastante hondo y esa pequeña molestia que comenzó en su pecho ahora se extendía hasta la mano que Jun sostenía entre las suyas, cabe añadir que esta estaba entre llorar de la emoción, de enfado por saber para quién iba la canción o incomodidad por comprender al fin que era una de las causantes de las emociones de la ahora castaña.

_En algún lugar, algo nos salió mal_

_Una vez fuimos tan fuertes_

_Nuestro amor parece una canción_

_¡Tú no puedes olvidarla en absoluto!_

Agrego al final al fin gritándoselo casi en la cara a Matt, ahora todos sí se daban cuenta. Jun solo atino a afianzar más su agarre al rubio y este a mirarla al fin a los ojos sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse de Jun lo más posible. Mimi dejo de tocar y los demás de repente bajaron el volumen de los instrumentos, volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos mientras seguía.

_Y al fin_

_Todas las fotografías han sido quemadas_

_Y todo el pasado_

_Es solo una lección que he aprendido_

_No voy a olvidar…_

_No me olvidaré… de nosotros_

Matt estaba viéndola y se acercaba lentamente soltándose de Jun en el proceso, Mimi le seguía con la mirada y luego sonrió tristemente terminando de cantar.

_Pero en algún lugar, algo nos salió mal_

_Nuestro amor parece una canción_

_Pero tú no cantas solo…_

_Tú te olvidaste de…nosotros._

Todos aplaudían y al mismo tiempo no dejaban de verlos, Mimi se dio la vuelta y salió del escenario junto a los demás, Jun lo alcanzo y le tomo del brazo haciendo que la mirara, Matt de reojo vio como tanto Sora como los otros tres fruncían el ceño molestos.

Se soltó para ir con Mimi pero Jun no lo dejo ir hasta mucho rato después, cuando fue a buscarla no la encontró y ya cuando todos se iban encontró a Sora.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Donde esta Mimi, Sora?

-Se fue-contestó en su lugar Tk, que venía de la mano con Kari-hace más de una hora que tomo un vuelo para regresar a América y dejo dicho que no quería que la siguieran…ninguno de nosotros-agrego serio-

-¿Qué vuelo? ¿A qué parte?-le pregunto tomándolo de los hombros-

-¿No has escuchado? No quiere que ninguno de nosotros la siga…y a estas alturas deberías de saber que tú eres al que menos quiere ver ¿Por qué no regresas con Jun, Matt? Debe estar esperándote-le contesto cortante soltándose de su agarre-además ¿no eres tú quien la dejo? ¿para qué quieres ir por ella si fuiste tú quien no quería ya saber nada de ella?

Matt no supo que contestarle y cuando Jun llego a su lado los demás se fueron dejándolos solos, ella lo jalo de vuelta al auditorio donde fue el concierto para que recogieran sus cosas y se fueran al departamento de Matt. Mientras que en un avión Mimi miraba por la ventana, ya no derramaba lágrimas pero su gesto demostraba su tristeza. Matt levanto su mirada al cielo y muy quedamente soltó un…

-Yo no te olvidé…

* * *

Hi! yo con mi primer historia Mimato aquí presentándola, algo dramática y bastante triste pero no ando de ánimos para escribir cosas alegres. La canción es de Demi Lovato y se llama Don't Forget.

¿Reviews plis?


End file.
